


I Really Can't Stay

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> Can you write Kurt being busy getting ready for Nyada but Blaine is distracting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Can't Stay

It is completely unfair that Blaine has, by some stroke of luck, managed to fit all of his classes into the days from Monday to Thursday, leaving him with Fridays off. It is especially unfair considering that Kurt has a 10am dance class that day followed by stage fighting and voice class and usually a shift at the diner.

 

He is used to busy days, he'd always tried to keep his schedule as full as possible when Blaine was still living in Ohio, just so that he didn't have all that much time to miss him. But now that Blaine is here, getting up on a Friday morning to leave the house early has become – somewhat of a challenge.

 

The alarm jolts him awake after what feels like no more than three hours of sleep and he turns it off, sinks back onto the mattress to press the heels of his hands to his tired eyes, groaning in frustration. Getting up in the morning is the worst, he has never liked it, one more reason to love the theater – the schedule fits his natural rhythm much better. But for now, he's still a student, and he's a student who has to get out of bed within the next five minutes if he doesn't want to risk just falling asleep again.

 

“Morning,” a sleep-scratchy voice mumbles to his left, just before an arm is draped across his chest, a leg swung over his thighs, his sleepy, wonderful, adorable fiancé rolling half on top of him, enveloping him in a full-body hug before dozing off again promptly.

 

Kurt sighs, lifting a hand to scratch through Blaine's sweaty, sleep-mussed curls. Blaine has a tendency to just _cling_ in the morning, wrapping himself around Kurt and holding on with an iron grip even in his sleep. “I could write a self-help book,” he murmurs. “ _What To Do When Your Boyfriend Turns Out To Be A Spider Monkey_. It would be a bestseller.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Blaine complains, jerking awake enough to shake his head against Kurt's collarbone. “'m not.”

 

“Yes, you are,” Kurt says, kissing his temple. “You are my little spider monkey. Now stop clinging and let me get up.”

 

“What?” Blaine lifts his head drowsily. “No, I meant the boyfriend part.” He yawns openly before burrowing back into Kurt's warmth. “'m not your boyfriend. 's fiancé now, remember?”

 

Kurt rolls them over so that he can slip out of Blaine's embrace, because he really does have to get going, leans down to kiss him softly. “Of course I remember, sweetheart,” he assures him. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Blaine makes a half-hearted attempt at catching his wrist as he moves away, but by the time Kurt is pulling on his robe to head to the bathroom, he already has his eyes closed again, smacking his lips sleepily as he rolls into the warm spot Kurt just vacated.

 

**

 

When he comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, showered and in his underwear, Blaine has managed to kick off the covers completely, sleeping in a rather impossible position – with his ass up in the air, knees drawn up under his stomach, face turned to the side with his mouth hanging open as he drools into Kurt's pillow. It's – ridiculously sexy in a completely absurd way; Kurt just stands rooted to the spot, taking in the smooth planes of Blaine's back where his shirt has ridden up, the round swell of his ass in those worn boxers, the little puddle of spit that's forming on the pillow as Blaine snores softly.

 

He bites his lip, debating what to do – he really should get dressed and make breakfast, but Blaine is so … so … He can't even say what it is about him right now that makes all of this so strangely hot, but he feels himself stirring in his briefs all the same.

 

And in the end, his willpower against the sight of Blaine's ass is a battle that has been fought and lost a long time ago, he knows there's no point in resisting.

 

He kneels down on the mattress, carefully, one hand kneading at Blaine's ass as he nuzzles his face against the back of Blaine's neck. “Hey,” he whispers there.

 

Blaine blinks his eyes open, confused for a second. “Huh? Whaddizzit?”

 

Kurt chuckles softly. “That just doesn't look very comfortable, darling.” His hand is still massaging Blaine's ass cheek, the skin warm under the thin fabric. “Why on earth are you sleeping like this?”

 

Blaine sighs. “Was gonna make you coffee. But this is as far as I got. 'm sorry.”

 

Kurt kisses the side of his nose. “It's the thought that counts. So thank you. But you should sleep in. Don't ruin your Friday off just because my schedule is stupid.”

 

“Noo, I want to have breakfast with you,” Blaine complains, making no move to get up.

 

“I'm not even dressed yet,” Kurt tells him, pushing himself up and smiling down at him. “Take your time.” He gives Blaine's ass a parting pat, then, on an impulse, peels down the fabric and gently bites at his left cheek. “You shouldn't just leave this lying around here like this, it might give me ideas,” he says, kissing the spot before snapping the waistband back up over Blaine's waist.

 

“Sorry, my ass is kind of attached to me,” Blaine yawns.

 

“I kind of have a strong attachment to your ass too,” Kurt informs him.

 

Blaine laughs. “I know. That's the only reason you said yes when I proposed, isn't it?”

 

Kurt ruffles his hair. “Of course it is. Why else would I have said yes? Of course it was only your ass.”

 

Blaine nods sadly, face rubbing against the pillow. “I knew it.”

 

**

 

“Why are you up so early anyway?” Blaine asks, swaying his underwear-clad hips to the sound of the music he's put on as he's flipping pancakes. “Your class isn't until 10.”

 

Kurt buttons up his shirt, walking up to the kitchen counter to check on the coffee maker that's still gurgling happily. “Meeting with my study group before class, we couldn't find another time slot, so -”

 

“That's really too bad.” Blaine slides a pancake onto the growing pile next to the stove, turns off the burner.

 

“Why?” Kurt asks, fingers drumming impatiently against the surface of the counter as he waits for his coffee to get ready.

 

Hands land on his hips, gently turn him around so he has his back to the coffee maker, and then his still very sleep-rumpled and undeniably sexy, only half-dressed fiancé is crowding into his personal space, pressing him back against the counter and sliding his arms firmly around his waist. “Because I was hoping I'd get to make out with you before you leave.”

 

“Oh,” he responds weakly, hugging Blaine around the shoulders and feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine at the sensation of Blaine's breath against his lips.

 

“I think I'm gonna do that anyway,” Blaine informs him, and then they're kissing, kissing, kissing while the pancakes are getting cold and the coffee maker stops gurgling and the minutes until Kurt has to leave are mercilessly ticking by.

 

“Breakfast,” Kurt whines between kisses, but Blaine chases his lips, draws him back in, and Kurt goes willingly.

 

Some things are more important than coffee.

 

**

 

They make it to the breakfast table eventually and Kurt knows he has to hurry – he can be a few minutes late to his study group, but he doesn't want to be rude, he hates it when people aren't on time and that includes himself.

 

Still, it's difficult to stay focused when Blaine insists on feeding him bites of pancake, licking syrup off of his chin and running his foot up and down his leg under the table.

 

“It's too bad you have to leave so soon,” Blaine tells him. “Everyone's always gone on a Friday morning, we could be … _loud_ , for once. If you know what I mean.”

 

Kurt bites his lip, lowering his eyes as he contemplates the implications. “Maybe next week my study group can meet some other day during the week. And we can set an alarm for early and get in some alone time before I have to go to class?”

 

Blaine smiles happily, nods. “I love that idea.” He leans forward, capturing Kurt's mouth in a filthy, deep kiss that tastes of syrup and coffee and makes his toes curl against the floorboards.

 

“You have to stop doing that,” Kurt complains breathlessly as Blaine pulls back with a smacking sound, feeling a little dazed and a lot aroused and dammit, he has to leave in five minutes or he'll be late after all.

 

“I'm not doing anything,” Blaine says, voice calmly innocent, before he dives back in for another kiss, no less dirty than the last one.

 

Kurt's phone buzzes on the table and it takes all the effort he can muster to break the kiss and push at Blaine's chest to get some space between them. “Honey, stop, stop, I have to get this -”

 

“It's not important,” Blaine insists, chasing his lips to keep kissing him. “It's not important, just keep making out with me, come on, just kiss me -”

 

He manages to draw Kurt into one more deep, lingering kiss, and by the time they come up for air again, the call has gone to voice mail.

 

Kurt sighs, shaking his head at Blaine, picking up his phone to see who it was. “That was Erin from my study group,” he tells Blaine. “It could have actually been important.” His phone buzzes again with an incoming text and he puts a hand to Blaine's chest to have a chance to check it before he's being roped into another make-out session. “Hold on, that's her again, just let me – oh.”

 

Blaine looks at him curiously. “Good 'oh' or bad 'oh'?”

 

Kurt grins up at him. “Good. She just canceled. Apparently she has a stomach bug or something. She's calling everyone else too.” He frowns. “So, not _all_ good. Like, not so good for her.”

 

“But good for me,” Blaine says. “That means you don't have to go, right?”

 

Kurt gives him an apologetic look. “Not right this minute, but if we're not meeting this morning that gives me time to go by the library and -”

 

“Nooo, come back to bed,” Blaine whines, sticking out his bottom lip and blinking at him from under long lashes. “It's lonely there without you.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him, cups the back of his neck to kiss him quickly. “Then maybe, Blaine, honey, sweetheart, love of my life, you should go get dressed and pretend to be a productive member of society instead of lounging around in your underwear all morning.”

 

“But I'm a college student,” Blaine says, as if that explains it all. “I thought that sitting around in my underwear and watching movies on my boyfriend's laptop was sort of mandatory.”

 

Kurt tilts his head at him. “Wait, why my laptop? Why don't you use your own?”

 

Blaine shrugs. “I don't know. It's kind of romantic to use yours instead when you're not here.”

 

“Your brain must be such a strange place to be sometimes,” Kurt comments, ruffling his hair as he gets up from the table. “Anyway, I am a college student too, and I still have to get to campus. So, go on and entertain yourself without me.”

 

“That sounds kind of dirty, when you say it like that,” Blaine informs him.

 

“When I say it like what?”

 

“Just -” Blaine gestures toward Kurt, waving his hand to encompass all of him. “In that voice. With that – face that you have.”

 

“This is just my normal face,” Kurt says, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Well, yeah.” Blaine lifts his shoulders. “Kind of turns me on, though.”

 

Kurt looks down at him, one hand still on the back of his chair. “My face turns you on. My normal, every day face?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Blaine asks, calmly taking a sip of his coffee. “I mean, everything about you kind of turns me on.”

 

“Oh my god what are you even,” Kurt breathes, laughs a short, embarrassed laugh. “Anyway, I really do have to go.”

 

“Fine,” Blaine says, popping the last piece of pancake into his mouth as Kurt leans down to kiss his naked shoulder.

 

**

 

He's already about to put on his shoes when Blaine speaks up from where he's draped himself all over the couch, still just in his underwear. “Are you sure you don't have time for a blow job at least?”

 

Kurt looks over, breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Blaine lying on his back, one hand casually between his thighs where he's rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers.

 

“You want a blow job?” Kurt asks, voice a little breathy, because, _damn_.

 

“What?” Blaine shakes his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little, humming with pleasure. “No, no, I'm imagining giving _you_ one. So, I just thought I'd offer, in case you wanted to. It's always better when it's the real thing.”

 

Kurt curses under his breath, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants. This is starting to turn into a real problem, he's been half-hard since before breakfast and now Blaine is touching himself in front of him and … “Oh god, are you serious right now?”

 

Blaine opens his eyes, looks straight at him. “When have I ever joked about oral sex?”

 

“You are such a jerk,” Kurt groans, still holding his shoe in one hand, unable to look away from Blaine sprawled on his back, hand moving between his legs.

 

“Hey, don't mind me, I can finish this by myself just fine,” Blaine promises. “Just wanted to make sure you weren't interested.”

 

“Oh god.” Kurt drops his shoe where he stands, kicks his book bag aside, walks over to the couch in a few long, quick strides. “You're gonna regret this, I swear to you -” Blaine opens his arms for him as he lets himself drop down on top of him, mouths meeting in a kiss that is mostly teeth and tongue and hungry growling noises.

 

“Changed your mind?” Blaine grins up at him once they pull apart, looking far too pleased with himself.

 

“If I fail all of my classes, you'll have to become rich and famous to support me in the lifestyle I have chosen for my future,” Kurt informs him, sighing deeply. “You are terrible. I should just go.”

 

Blaine sucks his bottom lip back into his mouth, nips at it gently. “Okay. Just let me suck you off first? Please? It'll be real quick, you'll still make it to the library, I promise!”

 

Kurt sits up on the couch, hands already working at his own button and zipper. “Just be prepared for the payback. It's gonna be terrible. And unexpected.” He wiggles his hips to pull his pants down, Blaine's hands joining him eagerly to get all the annoying clothing out of the way. “Once I think of something.”

 

“Oh, yes, absolutely, sounds terrifying,” Blaine says absentmindedly, sliding to the floor and lowering his face to Kurt's lap.

 

**

 

It's Blaine's enthusiasm that always gets to him the most, even more than the near-perfect technique he has developed over the years. He just gets into it so much, licking and sucking and humming around Kurt's swollen cock, bobbing his head eagerly, one hand gently playing with Kurt's balls, rolling, kneading, massaging.

 

And yes he should be on his way to campus, he has things to do and he hates wasting a morning once he's made himself roll out of bed way too early, but Blaine's tongue is teasing that sensitive spot right under the head, his hand pumping at the base of Kurt's cock, and it's so so hot and so so good and this is definitely not a morning wasted.

 

Blaine hums and moans and sucks harder and Kurt buries his hands in his hair, keeping him in place as his hips start rolling upwards, arousal so thick in his gut and at the base of his spine he can't help the little whimpers escaping his throat.

 

“God Blaine,” he pants, “I can't – I have to -”

 

Blaine pulls off with a popping sound, just long enough to say, “In my mouth,” before he sinks back down, wet and hot and so good so good...

 

“Oh – _fuck_ -” Kurt throws his head back, feels it rushing at him as the pressure builds inside, and he's close, so close, so close …

 

He comes with a low moan, fingers clenching in Blaine's hair and thighs shaking as his release shudders through him, pleasure like warm, little waves flooding his body.

 

Blaine's throat works as he swallows down every spurt of Kurt's come, his low hum making Kurt's skin tingle as his muscles seize up and then relax as the orgasm ebbs away.

 

He feels – sleepy, content, lazy. “Oh my god,” he manages on a exhale, sinking back into the sofa cushions.

 

Blaine releases his cock, crawls up his body and onto his lap, the front of his boxers impressively tented with his own erection. “That was hot,” he announces, captures Kurt's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

“Let me -” Kurt starts, slipping a hand into Blaine's underwear, closing his fingers around his hard, throbbing length.

 

The angle is awkward with Blaine still kneeling over his lap so he mostly keep a firm grip while Blaine fucks the channel of his fist with frantic rolls of his hips. But judging from the way his mouth goes slack and his eyes squeeze shut as he comes moments later, whimpering out his release as his come drips down Kurt's hand and soaks the front of his boxers, it's still good.

 

“Now, _that_ was hot,” Kurt whispers against his hair as Blaine collapses against his chest.

 

“Hngh,” Blaine replies in his usual articulate way, chest heaving with his labored breaths.

 

**

 

“I really, really have to go to class now,” Kurt tries, scratching at Blaine's side with his fingertips.

 

Blaine, lying on top of him on the narrow couch, just wraps his arms and legs around him in response, using his body to tie him up into a neat little Kurt package. “No.”

 

“Blaine -”

 

“No!”

 

“I really have to, I am completely serious right now -” He bucks his hips, tries to wiggle his arms free, struggling and straining underneath his ridiculous boyfriend. “I mean it, let me go -”

 

“What if I don't?” Blaine asks, lifting his head and giving him a challenging grin. “What if I suggest that we both drop out of college so we can live on this couch forever and do nothing but eat and sleep and have sex with each other?”

 

Kurt thinks about it for a moment. “It's a nice idea in theory, honey,” he says eventually. “But our roommates will be home eventually. We can't have sex in the living room when they're home.”

 

“Ah, but -” Blaine pushes himself higher, looking quite proud of how he's thought this through. “Someone will have to work to pay our share of the rent. And our food. So they won't be home all that much after all.”

 

“You are completely insane and you'll let me go this instant, I cannot be late to dance class again, I'm already developing something of a reputation ever since you moved here -” Kurt manages to get one arm free, pokes at Blaine's ribs. “Up! Up, come on, get up -”

 

Blaine squirms, face scrunching up into the most adorable little laugh. “Not in the ribs, that _tickles_ -”

 

“Then let me go to class,” Kurt demands. “I promise I'll let you take a nap on me tomorrow.”

 

Blaine looks down at him thoughtfully, biting his lip. “For at least half an hour?”

 

Kurt sighs. “Twenty minutes.”

 

“And you won't put tiny braids in my curls or paint my nails while I sleep?”

 

Kurt holds up a hand, raising his eyebrows at him. “I can make no such promises, there isn't much to do for me while you're asleep on top of me.”

 

“You could watch TV.”

 

“Yes, but every time I laugh at something you wake up and almost kick me in the balls.”

 

“Then watch something sad.”

 

Kurt sighs. “Not much better, because then every time I cry you wake up and try to make out with me.”

 

Blaine looks offended. “I do _not_ try to make out with you! I kiss your pain away!”

 

“You try to suck the emotional pain out of me through my mouth?”

 

Blaine shakes his head sadly. “You have no sense of romance.”

 

Kurt pats his cheek lovingly. “I just have a very weird fiancé. Who will stop distracting me and let me go to class now.”

 

“Fine.” Blaine sits up, offering Kurt a hand to pull him up too. “I'm going food shopping later, what do you want for dinner?”

 

Kurt rolls off the couch, stands up and starts looking for the jacket that got lost in the heat of battle earlier. “I don't know. Surprise me.”

 

Blaine laughs. “I can surprise you, but I can't distract you?”

 

“Honey, I don't know if you've noticed, but I was supposed to leave an hour ago. Your distraction skills leave nothing to be desired.”

 

“Good point.” Blaine tilts his head up as Kurt leans down to kiss him, keeps his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face when Kurt draws back after a quick peck. “I win at distraction. I'm awesome. You should call me The Distractor!”

 

“I love you,” Kurt says, heart flipping in his chest at the sight of him and he hopes he'll never ever stop feeling it this much, what this man does to him.

 

“I love you too,” Blaine says. “Now go and get an education. Seriously. You should have been on campus an hour ago, what are you still doing here? Do you _want_ to be late again?”

 

Kurt sticks out his tongue at him, flips him off before he picks up his jacket and goes to find his shoes. So maybe he doesn't get as much done since Blaine moved in. But that's a small price to pay for being engaged to the best, most adorable man in the world. He may have to run to class now, but he'll do it with a smile on his face. All because of Blaine.

 


End file.
